


I Just Really Like You

by Fujoshi_Fanfiction



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Felix is 17 when they first kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, Six Types Of Love, Underage Kissing, curse these cute boys, dick festivals, han being a weeb, im just soft rn, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Fanfiction/pseuds/Fujoshi_Fanfiction
Summary: 5 times Changbin and Felix tell the other they like each other, and the one time they don’t.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Ludus

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to ChangLix’s skz record if you haven’t already

_ludus; love as a game_  


  


It started out as just fun for Changbin. 

He enjoyed watching the way his little dongsaeng followed after him like a little lamb. Grabbing Changbin with his small hands whenever he could.

Felix was always so awestruck by him, looking at Changbin like he was a god or something. Even from the day they met Felix had already begun to hold him in such high regard.

And as for Changbin, he couldn’t help but let the boy be, secretly basking in the other’s obvious admiration.

So when Felix gets challenged on the show to make two people kiss, Changbin isn’t all that surprised he chooses him. Caught off guard, maybe. But the boy had been giving him the heart eyes so blatantly that even someone who wasn’t as observant as he was would have noticed. 

Changbin himself just plays along. It’s funny, and he knows it would be good service for the fans. 

It’s not like it was hard. Felix was not a bad looking guy. The kid was actually really, really cute.

When Changbin leans over to press his lips to Felix’s cheek, he can’t help but notice the boy’s excitement. Changbin keeps the peck brief, and when he quickly pulls away and falls over for the camera, he’s surprised by how easy it had actually been. 

Felix, on the other hand, becomes a mess, screaming like a banshee and generally not being able to control himself.

His reaction makes Changbin curious. 

As soon as he gets home Changbin pulls up the video. He watches he and Minho eat chicken by the Han river as Felix reads the little wooden block. This time Changbin takes him in. The look in his eye, the smile that stretches too wide on his face when Changbin kisses him. It gives Changbin pause. 

He plays it over. And over and over again.

By the seventh time Changbin is almost certain, but he has to know for sure.

He knocks on Felix’s door that night. The others aren’t there, outside having dinner after Felix declined, saying he would stay in the dorm to study his Korean. Changbin made up some excuse about recording a verse when the others tried to invite him. 

It’s just the two of them, now.

“Ah, hyung,” Felix says, opening the door after a few knocks to the sight of Changbin.

Now that he knows what to look for Changbin can’t help but notice Felix’s wide eyes, the way his fingers tremble slightly on the door frame. 

He reaches over to grab his hand, making Felix jump.

“Hyung, what’s-“

Felix makes a noise at the back of his throat when Changbin wordlessly leans over to kiss him, soft and firm, the sound easily getting muffled by the press of Changbin’s lips against his.

Seconds pass before he pulls away. Felix’s face is so flushed, a pretty shade of red that Changbin wants to see all over him.

“Wha- _what’d you do that for?_ ,” Felix says, words slipping into English now that he’s flustered. Felix’s breathing is heavy but he doesn’t seem angry at all, and Changbin knows for sure now. 

He smiles up at the younger boy.

“I just really like you.”

When the other doesn’t reply Changbin pulls him further inside the room, closing the door behind him with a ‘click’.


	2. Eros

_Eros; physical love  
typically experienced as a romantic, fairytale-type love. Attraction is intense and immediate (“head over heels”). The Eros lover feels an urgent drive to deepen the relationship emotionally and physically._

  


  


Felix is pretty sure he’s in love.

When Changbin kisses him on the cheek his whole world shifts, narrowing down to that one point of contact. The soft pressure on his skin jolts him, as if Changbin had taken Felix and thrown him to the ground for all the impact it leaves.

Felix has a million things to worry about. The prospect of getting eliminated, learning Korean, nailing their next performance. His mind is a running hamster wheel of worries that never stops. 

But it does stop. 

His mind blanks, empty save for the sensation of Changbin’s lips against his cheek. 

When he pulls away Felix is vibrating with barely concealed energy. It lasts him the rest of the afternoon, as Felix desperately glances at Changbin every five seconds during the shoot, hoping the other would catch his eyes. (He doesn’t.)

When Felix gets home he locks himself in his room, covering his warm face with his hands and letting out a shaky exhale. 

In the quiet of the room without any distractions Felix is forced to come face to face with the fact that he might be terribly, terribly attracted to his hyung. 

And he can’t help but do something about it.

His neck flushes hotter as Felix snakes a hand down to the waistband of his pants. He can’t believe what he’s about to do, and yet at the same time he isn’t that surprised. 

His attraction to Changbin had always been apparent, humming just beneath the surface, the kiss was just the last straw to break that careful resolve.

When his palm presses against the forming bulge through his sweatpants Felix hisses. 

It’s too much yet not enough at the same time. He’s just about to pull down his pants and hold himself in hand, the way he likes to do when the others aren’t around, but a knocking at the door scatters his thoughts.

“Yongbok-i!,” Changbin calls from the other side, coupled with more knocking. “Hey, Felix! Open up!”

“Fuck,” Felix curses under his breath. He’d carelessly assumed Changbin went with the rest of them for dinner but here he is, knocking on Felix’s door like the devil being summoned at the drop of his name. 

Felix straightens up, counts to three and goes to open it.

“Ah, hyung.”

On the other side is Changbin, looking at Felix like he’s trying to analyze him. Felix attempts to swallow around the large lump in his throat.

When Changbin suddenly reaches forward to grab his hand, Felix squeaks. 

“Hyung, what’s-“

He doesn’t let Felix finish that sentence, instead leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Felix’s lips. 

When he pulls away Felix feels dazed. He’d just been about to jerk off to the thought of his friend, and now said friend began knocking at his door only to lean over and kiss him.

‘Am I dreaming?,’ Felix wonders, stupidly.

“Wha- _what’d you do that for?_ ” Felix finally says, words slipping into English even if he knows Changbin won’t understand them.

But maybe Changbin has been brushing up on his English skills recently, or maybe Felix has just been around him for that long. He doesn’t even pause before replying with a frank ‘I just really like you’ that has Felix’s ears ringing before he eagerly starts to pull Felix further into the room. 

Felix can do nothing as he allows Changbin push him down, pressing his lips to his over and over again. 

It is not the last time they make out. 

From then on whenever he can, Felix will stay in the dorm when the others leave, hoping that Changbin will come into his room and kiss him again. 

He does. 

They silently make out on Felix’s bed, Changbin lazily touching him all over. 

At these moments Felix wishes he worked out more, wanting to have more muscle so Changbin wouldn’t just be tracing his hands over a thin, frail body.

Changbin’s body is thin too, but nothing about it is unattractive. It suits him, really. Felix personally thinks Changbin is the hottest person around, but he might be a little biased, seeing as he’s making out with him. Felix just honestly can’t fathom not wanting someone like Changbin, praising a god he doesn’t believe in every time Changbin allows Felix to touch him. 

And Changbin’s eyes get so dark when they make out, pupils blown wide. Felix likes it, just like he likes everything about Changbin. He likes his thin neck and his sharp facial features. How his voice is still deep even when he moans. (But not deeper than Felix’s). 

But his eyes are what Felix loves the most. So dark and pretty, despite everything. 

Felix doesn’t really know what he’s doing but he’s nothing if not eager to learn, leaning forward to lick a hot stripe down Changbin’s neck, wanting so badly to please him.

It must work, because Changbin is moaning and whining and arching up to him, fingers gripping Felix’s hair to bring him in closer. Felix has never felt so turned on in his life.

“Yongbok-i, please,” Changbin begs brokenly. Felix nips at the sensitive flesh of his neck. He’s not allowed to leave any bruises, but he at least gets to have this. Changbin is just so pliant underneath him, needier and whinier than Felix expected him to be. Than Felix expected he could be.

It makes Felix greedy.

“Hyung,” he says, kissing down Changbin’s chest. Changbin’s whines become louder, and he barely hears him. 

“What?,” he asks, gasping. His eyes scrunched tight as he bites down on his lower lip. He doesn’t want the others to hear them.

“Let’s get together,” Felix says.

Now that the words are out of his mouth Felix feels delirious with it. He wants it so badly.

Changbin is still trying to pull Felix closer. He isn’t even sure if Changbin is in the right state of mind to be asking this, but Felix doesn’t care at the moment. He just wants Changbin to agree. 

“What?,” Changbin asks, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. “Why?”

Felix tries to think of what to say, wanting to be more convincing, but in the end all that comes out is the truth. 

“I just really like you,” he says, casually, playing back what Changbin said to him that first night. 

Changbin’s eyes are only half-open, punch drunk from their making out. 

After a while he seems to give up. Head dropping down as he shrugs, as if he couldn’t care less about this predicament.

“Sure.”

Felix’s chest warms. He grabs Changbin’s face in his hands, kissing him soft and sweet in the mouth. Changbin is so dazed he only barely has the sense to kiss back.

“I like you so much, hyung,” Felix repeats against his lips. Changbin sighs, brushes a hand over Felix’s hair too.

“I know.”


	3. Mania

_mania; an obsessive type of love  
these individuals tend to be emotionally dependent and to need fairly constant reassurance in a relationship. Someone with this love style is likely to experience peaks of joy and troughs of sorrow, depending on the extent to which their partner can accommodate their needs. Because of the possessiveness associated with this style, jealousy can be an issue for these individuals._

Changbin knows that what they’re doing is dangerous. It’s a good thing everyone just teases them, without actually believing they’re together. He’s not even sure how the others will react, can’t bring himself to think about it too much, either. 

Changbin is an honest man, but just this once he keeps things a secret from the others.

Felix isn’t much help in that regard, though, hissing and glaring at anyone who touches him. It was amusing at first, before debut, but now it’s just concerning. The others don’t seem to understand that Felix is serious. That when he frowns down at Hyunjin’s arm over Changbin’s shoulders, or glares at Chan for hugging him, he means it. 

Changbin needs to put a stop to the possessiveness, though. It isn’t good, and could potentially put everything they have in danger. The members may not have caught on yet, but they will eventually. 

Or worse, the fans could. 

“We need to talk,” Changbin says when Felix opens the door for him. Felix narrows his eyes down at him, eyebrows scrunched in worry, but he steps aside to let Changbin in. 

Changbin takes a seat on Felix’s single bed, sitting cross-legged and sitting up straight to look at Felix seriously. The boy nervously looks away.

“So, what did you want to talk about?,” Felix asks, gaze averted. Changbin sighs.

“You can’t keep doing this,” Changbin says. Felix huffs, arms crossed over his chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replies. And this is what Changbin feared would happen. Despite all his sunshine-y smiles and easy-going persona, Felix has always been a little stubborn. How else could he have made it here, all the way in Korea, despite his parents’ disapproval? 

Changbin tsks, clearly getting annoyed, and that’s when Felix seems to hesitate, before soldiering on.

“If you don’t want me to be upset, then stop letting the others hang over you,” he says, managing to come across as both betrayed and embarrassed in equal measures. Changbin can tell he’s trying not to let it get to him, but Felix is only 17. Changbin wonders if he’s ever even been in a relationship, because he doesn’t seem to know how to deal with any of the feelings that come with it. They bleed through in ugly, desperate bursts that Changbin can’t keep up with. 

“Felix..,” he says, exasperated. Felix just stares at him, unfaltering. So stubborn whenever he wants something. 

A few more seconds pass in a stare off that doesn’t end until Changbin finally throws his hands up in defeat.

“Fine! I won’t do anything with the others.” Felix perks up at the words, but Changbin continues before he can get carried away. “but you can’t do anything to me either, not when we’re live, it’s too suspicious.”

Felix whoops happily, moving to wrap his gangly arms around Changbin, before pressing a dry kiss to his cheek.

“Yah!,” Changbin says. “Did you not hear what I said?”

“Yes yes I heard, I’ll be more subtle now, I promise.”

“Good,” Changbin says, nodding. He ruffles Felix’s hair. “You better be.”

  


Felix is a damn liar and Changbin is never trusting him again. 

They’re on Vlive, sitting like packed sardines on a too small couch so they can all be seen by the camera, and Felix’s hand is on his thigh. 

Changbin is gonna wring his little neck the next time they’re alone. 

He can see Felix smile mischievously from the corner of his eye. The kid is enjoying this a little too much. 

In retaliation Changbin slings an arm over Hyunjin’s shoulder and Felix’s face immediately glowers, glaring at them both. 

Changbin is smirking but he doesn’t get to bask in it for long before Felix’s hand hitches up even higher on his thigh, getting dangerously close to his crotch. He gasps, disbelieving, before he grits his teeth and tries to school his face into a neutral expression. For the rest of that Vlive Changbin keeps his anger beneath the surface. It’s only after they finish and everyone is heading back to their rooms to retire that Changbin drags Felix by the arm to his bedroom.

“You’re pushing it, Felix,” Changbin says. “We agreed.” 

“But hyung,” Felix whines. He’s using his sweet voice, trying to coax Changbin to forgive him. 

And Changbin is nothing if not a fool. 

“I just don’t get you,” Changbin says, sighing. All the resolve he had to scold the other leaving him. “Why are you being so needy?”

Felix just grumbles. 

“It’s not like I can help it,” he says. “I just really like you.”

“Can’t you like me a little less?”

Felix huffs. 

“You don’t make it easy for me.”

Despite everything Changbin splutters at the words. Felix compliments him all the time, but it still manages to throw Changbin off with how frank he is. 

“Brat, you should learn how to control yourself. You’re not a kid anymore.”

“Then stop treating me like one!”

They bicker back and forth, but at the end of the day Changbin guesses he just has to subscribe to Felix’s particular brand of love. At least until he grows up and out of it. 

_‘God, I hope he does,’_ Changbin thinks, pressed up against Felix as they close their eyes to sleep that night. He isn’t sure how much more of these little incidents he can take.


	4. Pragma

_pragma; practical love_

__

__

_Logic is used to determine compatibility and future prospects. They a place a high importance in whether a potential mate will be suited to meeting their needs. They might wonder if their prospective partner would be good with money. Sexual attraction takes a back seat in favour of personal qualities and compatibilities, shared goals, and "making it work"._

Things change after they get together. Felix can’t handle himself anymore whenever Changbin is concerned. He thinks he’s bursting at the seams every time they’re in the same room together. 

But the cameras are everywhere, so he’s forced to hide it, only allowing himself to let go when he knows they’re alone, lying together in his room. 

  


“Hyung,” he says one night when they’re making out in his bed. “Do you love me?”

Changbin’s eyebrows furrow at the sudden question. He stops kissing Felix’s neck. 

“Why are you asking?,” he says after a pause.

Felix shrugs nonchalantly, trying to hide his nervousness. He doesn’t know if he succeeds. 

“I just want to know,” he says. 

For a while Changbin doesn’t say anything, he just looks down at Felix with an expression Felix can’t read. After a while he lays back down, on Felix’s side. There’s an awkward silence before Changbin finally replies. 

“I don’t think love is the right word,” he says. “I just really like you.”

“Oh,” Felix says. He pretends not to be disappointed.

  


That had been days ago, but even now Felix can’t help but be clingy, already resigning himself to the fact that this is who he is now. How he is.

Changbin notices, but he doesn’t say anything. He just lets Felix be. Felix wants to be angry that the other hardly seems to care when Felix himself can hardly keep his hands away. But he knows it’s the only practical way to handle things, and Changbin has always been more mature of them with something like this.

It leaves Felix at loose ends though, that Changbin seems so level-headed. Felix wonders if it’s even fair. 

It drives Felix particularly crazy when Changbin acts as if he doesn’t belong to Felix already. That he didn’t just agree to be with Felix months ago while they were kissing on Felix’s bed. (High off of oxygen deprivation, maybe, but still.) 

So Felix will hiss and glare but it doesn’t stop Changbin from getting handsy with Hyunjin, or holding onto Jeongin’s arm. It shouldn’t mean anything, Felix is almost sure Hyunjin and Jeongin don’t even care, but that just makes it all the more infuriating. That Changbin seems to so freely give them the attention Felix craves, even when they don’t want it. 

It’s a good thing he has Minho. Who, for the most part, shares in his problems. Felix isn’t sure if Minho-hyung likes Jisung-hyung or not, but in any case he gets very territorial over him, which Felix understands. And since Minho only likes Jisung, he never touches Changbin, so Felix considers him an ally. 

They hang out, once in a while. Felix knows Minho favors him over the other members, and that makes Felix happy. It’s not easy to get on his good side. (You can ask Seungmin.)

Though maybe that’s not fair. Minho likes all of them. Felix and Jisung are just the only ones he has a soft spot for. Maybe it’s the baby energy fans always talk about. 

Felix rooms with Minho for their Japanese tour, and though he would have loved to switch rooms and be with whoever got Changbin, this time they are being filmed. It’s all to give the fans more content and hotel room interactions are especially loved. Jisung is rooming with Hyunjin this time, if Felix is not mistaken, and the stormy expression on Minho’s face makes it pretty clear how Minho feels about that. 

Felix himself is pretty bummed out, but Minho is worse off, seeing how handsy and affectionate Jisung gets with people, and Hyunjin especially. So Felix does what any good dongsaeng would do and glomps Minho in the bed, despite his protests. 

Minho ends up pinning Felix to the bed for messing with him, and the heavy atmosphere dissipates. 

They sleep separately in their beds. Minho might have a spot soft for him, but he isn’t the type to cuddle. (Unless you’re Han Jisung.)

The next day when they’re given some time to freely see the city they all opt to walk around and see sights. Not everyone wants to go the same place though so the group ends up splitting up. Seungmin and Hyunjin go to see the museums and other tourist attractions. Jeongin and Chan went on a food trip to try all the Japanese food because they’re gluttons. It leaves Jisung, Minho, Felix, and Changbin to their own devices. 

At first Felix thinks it’s good, since they all get along and are close. But Jisung and Changbin keep arguing over where to go. Mostly because Jisung is impatient and Changbin is taking too long to decide. 

“Hyung just pick Tokyo Tower or Meiji Jingu,” Jisung pushes, making Changbin even more nervous. 

“I don’t know! Give me a minute.”

Jisung groans. He turns to Minho, giving up on Changbin entirely.

“Do you want to go to Akihabara with me?,” he asks. “It’s not too far from here and I want anime stuff.”

Minho shrugs, not really minding. Changbin looks less enthused. 

“I don’t want to get dragged along with you two to your nerdy things,” he complains.

Jisung tsks, rolling his eyes. “Then go somewhere else, hyung and I are going.”

With that Jisung takes Minho’s arm and drags him in the direction of the nearest station, leaving Changbin and Felix together. 

Changbin huffs. 

“That brat,” he says. “He didn’t even give me time to decide.”

He looks down at the ground, kicking at nothing.

“I don’t take _that_ long,” he mutters defensively, before looking up at Felix. “Do I?”

Felix shrugs. 

He takes out his phone where he’d listed down the sites he wanted to see and where they were located. 

He shows it to Changbin, with pictures and descriptions attached and Changbin’s mouth forms into a small ‘o’ of surprise. 

“You planned ahead?,” he asked. Felix nods.

“I always take too long to decide too. That’s why I like to plan a few days ahead where to go.”

Changbin’s eyes narrow down at the list, he crosses his arms over his chest.

“You should just pick based on your feelings, if you want to go somewhere at the moment then you go.”

Felix just chuckles, amused. “And how about money? How do you budget it?”

“No need to budget,” Changbin says, because of course he does. “Just bring enough money for whatever.” 

He looks at Felix for a moment before nudging him on the side good-naturedly.

“You don’t need to plan everything you know.”

Felix doesn’t know. Felix is the type to like having everything planned beforehand, but maybe Changbin just operates differently. He lets it slide.

They decide on going to a shrine together. It looks very atmospheric and beautiful in the photograph. Tokyo is mostly like every other city Felix has gone to, so it’s nice to go someplace that feels distinct to Japan. If Felix could have had it his way he would have chosen the more rural areas like Osaka or Saitama, where Japanese culture is everywhere. But since this is for their concert Tokyo was the first choice.

When they get there they’re surprised by the number of people outside the shrine. 

“What the hell?,” Felix says aloud. He looks to Changbin and his eyes are widened in surprise. “What’s going on?”

They go in out of curiosity and get squeezed close together by the crowd. As they go along they see large statues of.. are those penises?

Felix blushes and a quick look to his side shows Changbin with an expression of utter horror on his face. Normally Felix would find it hilarious but the more he looks around the more he sees people selling candies and popsicles in the shape of what are definitely penises and he decides to grab Changbin’s shoulder and get them the hell out of there. 

Once they’ve ushered themselves out the exit Felix bursts out in laughter. 

In what universe is this a thing? Why does Japan’s shrine have statues of dicks? Australia had dick statues too, dont get him wrong, but people weren’t walking around with candied dicks in their mouths and in a _shrine_ no less-

“What the fuck Felix,” Changbin says, accusatory. “You didn’t tell me we were going to a cock festival.”

Felix shakes his head, quickly google searching the shrine they just exited, and coming up with an event called “Kanamara Matsuri”, which apparently translates to ‘Festival of the Steel Phallus’. 

Felix shuts his eyes and laughs again, holding his sides. He hopes no one noticed it was them. The last thing they need is an article to pop up that Stray Kids’ Members Felix and Changbin went to a phallus festival together. 

“What’re you laughing at?!,” Changbin says seriously.

When Felix just continues laughing Changbin huffs. 

“You’re crazy, you know that? Taking me there, I could strangle you,” is what he says, but he’s smiling too, so Felix knows he’s safe. 

They go home after stopping at a maid cafe for a snack and when they get back Minho and Jisung are in Felix’s room with bags of what Felix assumes are manga and merchandise.

“How was your trip?,” Jisung asks idly from his spot on the floor. He has pieces of an incomplete action figure that he’s attempting to assemble. “Did you guys decide where to go?”

Changbin just replies with a short, “we went to a shrine”, ears impossibly red. Felix laughs to himslf which makes Changbin shoot him a glare. 

Jisung narrows his eyes but goes back to arranging his new action figures without further questioning. He and Minho work on assembling the figures mechanically, as if completely in sync, and not for the first time Felix thinks of how good they fit together. He only hopes he and Changbin can be like that. 

Changbin nudges him with a shoulder.

“Let’s go to Jisung’s room,” he says, nudging his head in the direction of the door when Felix turns to him. “Hyunjin isn’t back yet, and they’re taking up the whole place anyway.”

When Felix nods Changbin steals the card key from Jisung’s pocket making Jisung hiss at him, but they manage to go to the other room without dilemma. 

They keep their hands to themselves, as the camera in the hotel room is still functioning, just enjoying each other’s company. When Changbin turns on the TV they idly watch some reality show about finding people’s perfect match, making comments about who will end up with who and mostly getting them right.

When Felix turns to Changbin Changbin’s eyes are focused firmly on the screen, so he discreetly lays his head on Changbin’s shoulder. 

“I like you, hyung,” he says, low enough that the camera won’t pick it up. “I really, really like you.”

Changbin makes no movement, but he says it back.

“I like you too, Felix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lee Know’s Heart Kids room when Changlix were asked what their travel styles were.  
> Also based on the couple conversations where Han said Changbin takes too long to decide things and Changbin said Han just decides too quickly. (It’s also evident in Minsung’s amusement park date when they were trying to decide what to eat lmao)  
> Japan does indeed have a dick festival called Kanamara Matsuri which I find fascinating, it’s in Kawasaki in the Kanayama shrine. 
> 
> I’m not from Japan, been to Japan, or have much knowledge about Japan, so all I put here were stuff I google searched about. 
> 
> Also the room arrangements were based on that one vlive where Jisung scared Hyunjin. Idk what country they were in in that vlive and I couldn’t find the video on youtube so I gave up and just made the setting Japan. But I do remember Hyunjin and Han rooming together, and Felix force cuddling Minho, so that’s where that idea originated from.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be multi-chaptered into six parts, one part for each type of love.
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are very much appreciated 💕
> 
> Please feel free to shout at me whenever!  
> twt [@millefeuilleme1](https://twitter.com/millefeuilleme1)  
> tumblr [@millefeuilleme](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/millefeuilleme)


End file.
